kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Master Landmark List
This page is dedicated to alphabetically listing every known man-made landmark in Kedya. For buildings that belong to the Mid World's Albatross will be listed as being in Albatross. ''Buildings that belong to Yakovia's Albatross will be specified as being in ''New Albatross. *Locations Ruins of Arkedya ''and the ''Suffolk Tower are both listed as being in Suffolk. Since this list will never state just the country the landmark is located in, this Suffolk does not refer to the Suffolk Republic in the New World, but rather the region of Jenovale called Suffolk. Master Structures List Airwalker Méphistò Island, South of Jovice Airwalker Shrine, Amòn Albatross Arena, Albatross Albatross Casino, Albatross Albatross University,'' New Albatross'' Albatross Point Lighthouse, Albatross Point Alexander Estate, Scarland Alexander Monument, West of Isyankale Atlanta Lighthouse, Atlanta Bandit Camp, West of Albatross Benedict's Emblem, Cinnabar '' Benedict Tower, ''Sergio Benjamin's Ship, North of Southton Benjamin Statue, Southton Benjiland Emblem, Southton Café Théâtre, Covington Cave of New Beginnings, West of Kaspia Centennial Flag, Norfolk Church of Koloktos, Albatross Circuit Factory, Albatross City of Albatross University, Albatross City Theatre, Albatross Covington Arena, Covington Eagle Park, Albatross Eagle Cemetery, Albatross Easton Towers, Easton Êt Revot, Saintepiotr Expansion Monument, North of Sergio Farm Tower, Albatross Fibonacci Temple of Worship, UCR's Royals Province Flame of Macqueline, Kijkomhoog Fort Acqua, South of Moroz Fort Alonzo,'' North of Charleston'' Fort Beşik, Eastern Sea Fort Covington, Covington Fort Demir, Eastern Sea Fort du Nord, Fayette's Hofstre Province Fort du Sud, Fayette's Éternité Province Fort Eastland, Eastern Sea Fort Hector, South of Westminster Fort İzmir, Border of Tavrupa and Benjiland Fort Musa, North of Isyankale Fort Noah, Derikenot Fort Suffolk, East of Kingsbridge Garden of Hope, Derikenot Garden of Méphistò, Lexington Gates of Albatross, Albatross Gates of Lexington, South of Jovice Global Citizens United Headquarters, Covington God's Library, South of Vale Golden Library, Xi'an Grand Bank, Albatross Grand Court, Kingsbridge Grand Farm, West of Vale Grand Tree, South of Vale Gransylvania Station, North of Franque Great Divide, South of Albatross Point Hall of Hope, Evazia House of Airwalker Django, Easton House of Airwalker Edward, Jinople House of Airwalker Felix, Vale House of Airwalker Kuruk, Jovice House of Airwalker Victor, Nortinbordin House of Parliament, Covington House of the Council, Derikenot House of the History, Amòn Jaystone University, Covington Jinople Tower, Jinople Jordan Point, East of Nassau Kaarle van Ajax Estate, Kijkomhoog King's Park, Albatross King Franklin Memorial, Ruins of Toledo Kinzington Station, North of Kinzington Koloktos' Finale, West of Albatross L'hôtel Classique, Covington Lafayette Estate, North of Nassau Lake of Year 77, East of Nassau Les Pays Printing Press,'' Charleston'' Lexingtonian Trenches, Everdeath Linguistics Research Center, Kaarleville Mason Estate, Eskidere Méphistò Tower, Lexington Mesut Hall, Bayrak New Albatross Arena, New Albatross Nortinbordin Spire, Nortinbordin Nortinbordin Tower, Nortinbordin Obsidian Spire, Border of Rybak and Lazio Outdoor Theatre, Kaarleville Palace of Méphistò la Mer, Covington Prophet's House, Albatross Primaguerra, East of Wellington Pyramid of Cinnabar, UCR's Royals Province Quartz Palace, Isyankale Red Theatre, Derikenot Rimmington Dam, Rimmington Rimmington Mansion, Rimmington Rising Sun Café,'' New Albatross'' Royal Archive, Covington Ruins of Arkedya, Suffolk* Ruins of Skyloft, UCR's Southern Province Ruins of Toledo, North of Southton Rybaki Library, Covington Saintepiotr Pyramid, South of Saintepiotr Secondoguerra, Secondo Mountains Sortabla Arch, Sortabla '' Southern Raiders' Headquarters, ''Kural Southton Library, Southton Statue of Airwalker Amòn, Amòn Statue of Avatar Zlatan, Kinzington Steps of Amòn, Amòn Story Theatre, Westminster Suffolk Tower, Suffolk* Sunset Avenue, Albatross Sunset War Room, Albatross Sword of Koloktos, Albatross Temple of the Wise Men, Kaspia Toledo River Mouth, West of the Ruins of Toledo Tomb of Airwalker Edward, Jinople Tomb of Airwalker Felix, West of Jenovale Tomb of Airwalker Kuruk, East of Albatross Tomb of Airwalker Méphistò la Mer,'' Atlanta'' Tomb of Alto Kosomarque, North of Kaarleville Tomb of Avatar Alexander, Scarland Tomb of Avatar Kaarle, West of Kijkomhoog Tomb of King Romus, West of Nassau Tomb of Avatar Zlatan, Kinzington Tomb of Piotr Zezima, Saintepiotr Torch, Kijkomhoog Tower of Kakusei, Derikenot Trinity Monument, Atlanta United Colonies of Rybak Headquarters, UCR's Royals Province Vaike's Workshop, UCR's Southern Province Victoria University, Covington Voltaire Hall, Covington Well of Sacrifice, West of Kingled Xerudo Beacon, West of Jovice Year 77 Monument, Yvian Islands Zlatan Estate, Kinzington Zlatan Lighthouse, Southton